


A Hunters Romance (Or How John Finally Tells Bobby How He Feels About Him)

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Cute Ending, Dinner, M/M, No Kids - Freeform, Non-Hunter Bobby, Non-Hunter Winchesters, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John cooks a romantic meal so he can finally tell Bobby how he feels about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunters Romance (Or How John Finally Tells Bobby How He Feels About Him)

John was nervous as he ran around Bobby's kitchen trying to find all the necessary ingredients to cook a nice romantic meal for him and Bobby because tonight was the night he finally told Bobby how he felt about him and with the kids off at Ellen and Jo's if all went well he planned to do more then just that. John and Bobby had known each other for twenty plus years and in those twenty plus years they both married, had kids (At least John did), Had happy lives, and lost there wives. Bobby lost his Karen to a car crash and John lost his Mary in a house fire and while both John and Bobby loved there late wives John came to find he loved Bobby and more than just like a brother or a friend. So he was hoping that all went well tonight and that Bobby would feel the same way about him that he felt about Bobby.

"What ya doin??" Bobby asks as he walks into the kitchen 

"Cooking us dinner" John replies 

"Where are the boys??" Bobby asks 

"At Ellen and Jo's" John says as he turns the stove on 

"Alright then! Call me when dinner is ready" Bobby says and then heads out of the room 

"Will do!" John says and then starts his cooking 

And hour or two later the food is ready and once there both in fresh clothes and showered (John insisted and as much as Bobby tried to fight it he ended up showering anyways) and John had put on his best cologne they were both sitting at the dining room table eating the dinner John cooked. 

"This is good!" Bobby says as he eats some of the spaghetti John made 

"Thanks it uh it was Mary's recipe" John says 

Bobby and John both give each other small smiles before they focus back to the food John made. The pair sit in silence eating there food for what seems like an eternity before John speaks up

"So uh i suppose your wondering why i cooked dinner huh??"

"No not really"

"Bobby! Come on! I mean for no reason out of the blue i cook dinner and i even light candles! And you don't wonder why??"

"Nope! Not really!"

"Would you like me to tell you why??"

"Uh..Sure"

John sighs and moves his chair so he's facing Bobby "Bobby i am very grateful for all you have done for me and the boys and not just over the past twenty years but over this past year and a half. Letting us move in with you and helping the boys and i grieve with Mary's death. And you've been a friend to me but not just a friend but a brother so...I just wanted to say..."

"I love you too" 

"What??"

"I said i love you too"

"W-What..H-How did you know??"

A smiles comes over Bobby's face "Do you really think i'm an idjit?? John you made a very delicious dinner and you used all of Mary's recipes you also lit candles got a bottle of my favorite whiskey and your favorite wine you sent the boys to Ellen and Jo's you used to do this same thing when you planned a romantic date for you and Mary and besides i love you too"

Before John can say anything Bobby lurches a little bit forward and attaches his lips to John's 

"How long??" John asks once Bobby's pulled away 

"Always but when i was married to Karen i put them on the back burner but in these past few years since she's died they've come up again how about you??"

"Same"

"I figured as much! How come you didn't just tell me how you felt??"

"You now i'm not good with feelings besides i didn't know if you felt the same"

Bobby cups John's chin with his hands "Now you know"

Bobby kisses John again and then John kisses Bobby back and soon the two are full on making out. Bobby unbuttoning the buttons on John's shirt one by one and John unbuttoning and unlooping the belt on Bobby's jeans

"Upstairs??" Bobby asks between kisses 

"Yes" John responds between kisses 

"Lets go then"

"Yep"

"Wait! What about the food??"

"Don't worry about it will deal with it later!"

"Alright then"

And with that both John and Bobby head upstairs and spend the night making the most passionate of love the two have ever made

THE END


End file.
